My Famous Brother
by Jaelin Alexandria
Summary: Matt Dupain-Cheng comes home after leaving years ago. His baby sister, Marinette, hates him for leaving without a goodbye. Can Marinette find the love she had for her brother again? Can Matt find away back into his little sister's life? What will happen when her classmates find out that Marinette isn't an only child?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Heads up! This is a flashback chapter.**

**Marinette's P.O.V. ~**

I can remember the day like it was yesterday. I don't think of it often but today I couldn't help it for some reason.

**Flashback ~**

_I woke up to the morning light and got up, and quickly put on my regular pink dress that has white polka-dots with a black ribbon around my waist that is hanging loosely. I don't know how to tie my dress, so I'll ask Maman for help. I grab black sneakers and white socks and put them on before heading downstairs with hair ribbons._

_"Maman! Help me! I can't tie my dress!" I called out._

_"Coming mon adorable fille! Let me wash my hands first!" She responded. A minute later, she came in and tied my dress with wet hands. "Would you like help with your hair mon chère?"_

_"Yes please Maman!" She quickly braided my hair into twin braids and tied them with the pink ribbon I brought down._

_"There!" Maman exclaimed when she was finished. "Now, could you please go wake up your brother?" I nodded and ran off to find my brother's room. I knocked on the door, just in case he was awake and wasn't in a position for me to come in. After a minute of silence, I opened the door a crack._

_"Bonjour frère!" I called into the room. I looked at his bed to find it vacant. I opened the door wider and looked around. The room was super silent, with no sign of my older brother. "Frère?" I called again. I ran back out to the bakery. "Maman! Papa! I can't find frère!" I told my parents. They looked at me in shock._

_"Are you sure?" Papa asked, running upstairs. Maman and I followed close behind. We followed him to the room and he was calling for my brother. I walked over to the bed and noticed a piece of paper. I opened it and it looked like a note. Since I am only just learning my words, I gave it to Maman. She read it and showed Papa._

_"What does it say?" I asked._

_"Mon chère, it says your brother is gone," Papa claimed as Maman started to cry. I felt my own eyes start to water._

_"When is he coming back?" I asked. They looked at me._

_"We don't know, mon chère," Maman answered. My tears fell as I started to sob. My brother. My idol. My best friend is gone, and we don't know where he is, nor when he is coming back._

**End of Flashback ~**

Today, despite these thoughts, I came home so happy. Adrien, my kitty, is now my boyfriend! **(A/N: Ladybug and Cat Noir exist. Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee do not. This is a day after they revealed themselves.)** I opened the door to the bakery expecting a happy greeting from whichever parent was down in the shop. However it didn't come, and my mood faltered.

"Maman? Papa?" I called.

"Up here!" I ran upstairs and saw them with upset faces.

"What's going on?"

"Here," Maman handed me a piece of paper, a letter. I read it quickly, and soon my mood dropped. My brother. He is coming back to Paris.


	2. Chapter 1

**Marinette's P.O.V. ~**

I woke up to Tikki telling me I was going to be late. In a panic, I got ready in less than five minutes and made my way downstairs, grabbed chocolate chip cookies for Tikki in my purse and a croissant for my breakfast and ran across the busy traffic to the school. I took the leftover half of my croissant and plopped it on Adrien's desk as I made my way to my seat next to Alya. Adrien turned around and winked at me before taking a bite out of the half a croissant. I glanced at Alya, who had an eyebrow raised. I winked at her and silently giggled before paying attention in class.

"Now, before you are dismissed, I have an announcement for you all," Everyone gave Ms. Bustier their attention. "We have been given free tickets to see Matt DC live at his concert in Paris." The room filled with cheers. I just sighed instead. He is really making it hard to avoid him. I thought.

"I'm friends with Matt DC. I can get us backstage," Chloe bragged. I rolled my eyes.

"I will have the tickets by the end of the week. You are all dismissed!" Everyone filled out of the room.

"Girl aren't you excited to see Matt DC?" Alya asked. We were at the park with Adrien and Nino.

"Not really. I am not a fan of his," I claimed. Nino gasped dramatically.

"How are you NOT a fan of Matt DC?!" He asked.

"I have my reason's," I just stated.

"M'Lady, can you please tell us these reasons?" Adrien asked. I shook my head no.

"Okay, let's drop it. Besides, I am curious about what happened between the two of you," Alya claimed, pointing at Adrien and me.

"You didn't tell her?" Adrien asked me.

"No," I answered.

"Tell me what?" Alya asked.

"You are so dead," Adrien claimed. I nodded in agreement before turning to my best friend.

"Alya, Adrien asked me out yesterday after school. I would have told you but there was a lot of unusual drama at my house so I forgot to tell you," I explained. Her jaw dropped.

"Seriously?!" Alya exclaimed. We both nodded our heads.

"That's awesome dudes!" Nino stated.

"Girl I am so happy for you!" Alya claimed, tackling me in a hug. I laughed at her. "Does Chloe know?" Alya asked once she let go.

"No, she doesn't," Adrien answered.

"OMG I want to be there when she finds out!" Alya claimed.

"Me too!" Nino added. Adrien and I just laughed.

"You know, we should go shopping for concert clothes," Alya stated.

"I agree. Maybe on Friday after school?" I suggested. They all nodded.

"Let's go to the bakery, I am really hungry," Nino claimed. We all just laughed and left to go to the bakery. When we arrived, I noticed the closed sign.

"Why are they closed girl?" Alya asked. I tried to think before I remembered last night. The note. Is he here? Already?

"This isn't happening," I muttered and ran inside. I could hear my friends (and boyfriend) behind me but I turned around and told them to wait as I ran upstairs and opened the door. There, in my living room, was him. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey, sis. How are you?" He greeted.

"Matt. What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Can't I visit my family while in town?" Matt answered. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Maman, I brought my friends over to get some pastries before going home. They are downstairs. Mind if I go deal with them?" I told her. She just nodded. I ran downstairs.

"What was that about?" Nino asked since he was the first person to see me.

"Oh, someone from my past came back," I explained.

"Who?" Adrien asked.

"I'd rather-"

"Marinette!" I jumped at the voice, and I could see the looks of concern on my friend's faces turn into shock. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"What do you want Matt?" I asked him.

"I was just surprised you didn't invite me to meet your friends," He claimed.

"Uh. Yeah. Because I really didn't want you to. Especially because it isn't like you are going to stay very long, am I right?" I explained.

"Girl, you didn't tell us you knew Matt DC," Alya decided to say. I turned to her.

"I didn't want you to know because I really don't like him," I claimed.

"Awe, why don't you like me?" Matt asked. I turned around and glared at him

"I don't know...maybe because you left without telling us and left nothing except a note! I was so hurt. You were my best friend. My world. And you left!" I yelled at him. I turned back to my friends, gave them their pastries, and sent them on their way.

"Marinette, I am so sorry. You were my world too. I didn't tell you because I knew you would've told me to not go and I wouldn't have. I would've stayed and not pursued my dreams," Matt claimed.

"Oh, so I was holding you back from pursuing your dream?" I asked in anger.

"No!"

"Then what?" I cried out.

"Mari I-"

"Don't call me Mari," I told him.

"Marinette, I am sorry. I came over to say hi to you and our parents. But I also came over to ask if you wanted to perform at my concert," He told me. I looked at him in surprise, most of my anger fading away.

"What?" my voice came out in a gasp.

"I want you to perform in front of my fans. I know you have an amazing voice. I heard you when we were younger, and I can only imagine how much your voice has grown since the last time I heard it," Matt repeated. My eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded his head. I squealed. "Even though I just squealed, I am still super angry at you for leaving."

"I understand. I left 10 years ago without a trace with you hurting as a result and then come back without warning when you've moved on," Matt stated sadly.

"However I think I can forgive you if you can prove you are worthy of such," I claimed. His eyes brightened.

"Yeah, which is part of the reason I asked you to perform onstage at my concert. I was also hoping you would be willing to perform a song with me," He claimed.

"I wouldn't mind performing with you. But that isn't enough to earn forgiveness from me," I stated before heading upstairs. He followed me.

"Understandable. Also, I was wondering if you would let me introduce you to the crowd as my sister?" He asked.

"Sure, but until the concert, let's keep it a secret, okay?" Matt agreed. Oh boy, I can't wait to see Chloe's face! I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Giving a heads up...I decided to use a little bit of...not so nice words in this chapter.**

The next day, Marinette woke up with a smile on her face, before she remembered the previous day's events. She looked at the time and saw she woke up before her alarm for once and slowly got ready. She threw on a pair of black jeans with a pink sweater, that had her classic logo on the hip, and slipped on a pair of black ballet flats before throwing her purse and backpack over her shoulders. Tikki quickly flew into her purse before Marinette made her way downstairs, still putting her hair up into a half down hairstyle.

**Marinette's P.O.V. ~**

I went downstairs and grabbed cookies for Tikki and two croissants since I had time to eat one. I left after saying goodbye to my parents, and to my surprise, there was a fancy car out front. The window rolled down to reveal Matt.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"To give you a ride to school," He claimed.

"A ride to school. The school that is right there?" I asked, pointing to the school building across the street.

"Oh come on. How often do you get to ride in a car like this?" Matt asked. I rolled my eyes and got in. Less than a second later, the car parked out front of the school. People were curious as to who, other than Adrien and Chloe, both who were already there, rode a car as fancy as the one that just pulled up. I could see everyone's shock plastered on their faces when I stepped out of the vehicle. I turned back to Matt.

"You got to drop me off at school. Happy?" I asked sarcastically before slamming the door shut, sticking my tongue out at him, and turning around to face the storm that is Chloe.

"MariTrash! How in Paris did you manage to get a ride in that?!" She asked.

"I didn't want to ride in it. Nor did I need to, Chloe. But the person who owns the car decided to give me a ride in their car to school," I explained to her. I walked around her and over to where my friends were and stood next to Adrien, leaned my head on his shoulder, and offered him the other croissant I had brought, which he happily took.

"Get away from my Adrikens, MariTrash!" Chloe yelled. Before I could say anything, someone else beat me to it.

"Chloe, I am not yours. I belong to Mari, my princess," Adrien told her, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles, causing me to blush deeply.

"WHAT?! You are both lying! MariTrash can't be with someone as hot as _MY_ Adrikens! She isn't rich enough! MariTrash isn't even beautiful!" Chloe exclaimed. My eyes started to water and I went to hide them but Chloe noticed before I could.

"Oh, and she is a crybaby!" She added really loud. Adrien pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me, pressing me into his chest, as the tears started to fall.

"YOU BITCH! Marinette is way more beautiful than you are because any beauty you have is fake and only on the outside! Marinette is beautiful on the inside and outside!" I heard Alya yell. Nino had to hold my best friend back from attacking the she-devil.

"I agree with Alya, Chloe. Marinette is more beautiful than you are and is much nicer. Also, I _don't_ care about money. I love Marinette for who she is," Adrien claimed. I could feel his hands rubbing my back comfortably.

"We got to go to class," I stated quietly to him, as I heard the bell. He looked at me and nodded. Keeping an arm wrapped around my waist, he walked with me to class. Before we entered, he pulled me aside and kissed away my tears, making me giggle.

"Adrien!" I whined playfully as he kept planting kisses all over my face. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Marinette!" He mimicked after he pulled away, laughing. I smiled brightly at him, which he returned.

"C'mon, time to go inside the classroom," I told him while leaving his embrace and walking into the classroom toward my seat, him following me. I took my seat next to Alya and she raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"What happened girl?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Adrien just, kissed my tears away," I told her.

"Awe, that's so cute!" Alya responded. I giggled.

"Marinette, would you please come to the front of the classroom?" Ms. Bustier called. I stood up and made my way over to her. Chloe was snickering, thinking I was in trouble.

"What is it Ms. Bustier?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry! You are not in trouble, I just thought you would want to pass out the tickets to your brother's concert that arrived this morning," She answered. My jaw dropped in shock. _How did she know?!_

"Ha! MariTrash is an only child, she doesn't have a brother, let alone a famous one," Chloe sneered. Finally gaining my confidence, I turned toward the brat.

"How would you know? I don't tell you anything," I stated.

"I know everything about everyone. So even if you didn't tell me, I would know," Chloe claimed. "And you don't have a sibling."

"Except I haven't considered him my brother for years. He wouldn't be under anything recent," I told her. She huffed.

"Whatever major loser," Chloe muttered.

"Chloe! Principal's office now," Ms. Bustier demanded before handing me the tickets to Matt's concert for me to reluctantly pass out to the rest of the class. After handing them out, I sat back down in my seat to try and pay attention in class enough to take notes. Breaking me out of my daze, was a slip of folded paper given to me by Adrien. I gave the back of his head a look before I opened the paper and saw that it was a drawing of a black kitten sitting with their green eyes crossed. Smiling, I drew a small red ladybug on its nose and passed it back to him. After he opened it, Adrien turned around and smirked at me, which I returned. At lunch, I sat with Alya, Adrien, and Nino at a cafeteria table.

"So girl, how do you know Matt D.C.?" Alya asked.

"Didn't you hear what Ms. Bustier called him this morning?" All three of my friends shook their heads no. I sighed. "He's my older brother. The D.C. part of his name stands for Dupain-Cheng," I explained. There was a sigh to my left that sounded relieved. I looked in that direction at Adrien. "What was that sigh for, Kitty?"

"Well you told him he used to be your world but now I know that was sibling love, not something else, it makes me feel better about myself," Adrien sheepishly admitted. I shook my head in amusement.

"Was the cinnamon roll jealous?" Alya teased. We all laughed as he flushed and nodded.

"Awe! Kitty, you know I only have eyes for you," I assured, giving him a big hug and resting my head on his shoulder. He smiled down at me which I returned before turning it into a quick kiss.


	4. AN

**Hey readers! Saw the comments about the messed up chapters. I apologize to those who were confused and I thank those who let me know about it. I honestly don't know what went wrong but I fixed them and they still look fine on my end. If there are still issues about the appearance of the chapters, please nicely let me know.**

**Thanks/Sorry again.**

**XOXO ~ J McCookie**


	5. Chapter 3

**Marinette's P.O.V. ~**

Adrien told me to meet up with him after school on top of the Eiffel Tower. So that's exactly where I am headed now. I wonder what he has planned. After a few minutes, I found myself landing on the world famous monument. Looking around, I saw no sign of that stray cat.

"Where is he?" I asked no one.

"Right here, _Purr_-incess." I rolled my eyes and turned around to face Cat Noir.

"Hello, Kitty," I responded as he walked over to me, pulling me into a kiss. When we pulled away, I was giggling at his eagerness.

"So, you have a brother?" Cat Noir asked.

"Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

"Yes, but satisfaction brought it back," He stated confidently.

"I don't want to talk about him. It ruins the mood," I told him.

"Fine! Only because I want to show you something," Cat claimed, before grabbing my hands and pulling me to the other side of the tower top and I gasped. He had set up a picnic by candlelight. I looked over at him as he moved me to the blanket and sat me down. Then I was blinded by a sharp green light. After blinking away the spots, I looked to see that Cat Noir had detransformed, so I did the same thing.

"So, m'lady…" He started after we ate a few of the strawberries and pastries he packed. I looked up at him and nodded. "I know what you said earlier, but I just want to know how you're holding up with your brother back in Paris?"

"He's staying at the Mayor's Hotel. So I don't have to deal with him while he's home unless he decides to keep driving me to school, but if that's the case then I might transform into Ladybug and get to school that way. That way the only time I really have to see him is during rehearsal for his concert," I claimed. Adrien nodded in understanding. He reached over to the bowl of strawberries and pulled one out, before gesturing for me to move closer to him. Which I did.

"Here," Adrien said, offering the strawberry to me. But when I tried to reach for it, he took it out of my reach. I looked at him confused as he shook his head. "No, open your mouth." I flushed and did as he asked. Adrien then fed me the strawberry. After all the food was gone he leaned over and kissed me, and I returned it almost immediately. It took a few minutes, but soon we needed air and pulled away to breathe. Adrien wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. We stayed out there for another half hour before transforming and going home, Cat Noir taking the picnic with him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter.**


	6. Chapter 4

Marinette's P.O.V. ~

The next day I woke up and got dressed in my normal attire, and got two croissants. I decided to leave through the back exit and transform into Ladybug. I swung across the street and hid in an alleyway and detransformed and shared half of my croissant with Tikki and walked around the school to find Adrien. When I found him, I gave him his croissant.

"Thank you, M'lady," He responded, planting a kiss on my forehead. I smiled up at him and ate my pastry. I looked over my shoulder to see that Matt had pulled up to the bakery as I predicted when I woke up this morning.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey, dudette!"

"Hey Als, Nino," I responded.

"No pastries for us?" Nino asked.

"Sorry. I could only carry two, and I didn't have enough time to grab more," I answered.

"I was teasing, Mari."

"How did you not have enough time?" Alya asked.

"I was trying to avoid him," I gestured to my brother's limo outside the bakery.

"Aren't you going to be in his concert? Don't you have to see him for rehearsal?"

"Yeah, I'm opening. With one song. Just me with a microphone and background recording. I am not planning much rehearsal for that, once right before the show for sound check and that's it. I'm good otherwise. Don't have to spend that much time with him," I explained.

"Wow, you really have this planned out," Adrien mused.

"Yep!"

"So how are you going to rehearse the song?" Alya asked. I didn't have to answer, thankfully, as the bell rang for first period. I sent her a smirk and ran to class.

"MARI!" "MARINETTE!" "M'LADY!" I laughed in response as they chased me. I made it to class and walked in quietly and sat down in Nino's seat, sending Ms. Bustier a wink. She smiled and nodded. The other's came in, Nino forced to sit in my seat behind Adrien. Class started after Chloe's rant about how I should be in my regular seat.

Timeskip ~ Cause I am too lazy

After school let out, I exited the building holding Adrien's hand. He was carrying both of our bags, despite my protests. We had a date planned for right after school. Well, if you could call it that. I was invited to be apart of his photo shoot. As we walked out of the building, I spotted his car, Chloe's limo, and an extra limo. The window rolled down to reveal Matt. He gestured for me to get in the car. I shook my head and followed Adrien to his car. Gorilla drove off toward the seine, where the shoot was taking place. When we rolled up, Adrien told me to wait in the car for a second. Then he got out, walked around, and I soon realized what his goal was and I rolled my eyes. Adrien opened my door and offered me his hand.

"M'lady," I took his hand, and once he pulled me out, I gave him a mock curtsey.

"Thank you m' lord!" I responded. He laughed.

"That! That will be the first picture!" We turned to see the photographer. "Go get changed, both of you, and do that again!" Adrien locked eyes with me and we just laughed. We went our separate ways and quickly changed into our attire for the shoot. After ten minutes of posing the one way, we moved into the front of the seine and started the rest of it.

A/N: Hey readers! Short chapter. No excuse except for finals preparations are happening this month, so I am busy and might not be able to write really long chapters until the 28th, which is the first free day I have after school lets out the 21st, I get back instate the 25th, and driver's ed for that week. Hint, I said really long chapters, so I am able to write some, but they might not be as long as you want for a bit.


	7. Chapter 5

**Marinette P.O.V. ~**

By the time I got home, the sun was just setting. Thankfully my parents already knew where I had gone, and just hadn't informed Matt, since he was the only one who was in the living room. When I tried to walk up to my room he blocked my way. In defeat, I sighed and turned to him, a stoic expression upon my face.

"What?"

"'What?' What do you mean '_what?'_?! It's nearly dark and you're just getting home. Also, you totally blew me off to ride with some blonde brat who can't drive himself around."

"Seriously?! _Adrien_ is my boyfriend. Also, I already had the work date with Adrien planned long before you showed up in Paris. Maman and Papa were okay with me coming home super late. It has been years since I last saw you. You don't get to control my life, or set boundaries in order to keep me in _your_ control," I whisper shouted at him, trying not to wake my parents.

"I'm your brother, and I finally came home, why don't you want to spend time with me? Get to know me again?" He asked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Look at the past decade, then ask yourself that question again. You'll have your answer. Please do not try to contact me, except for during the concert. I will practice my song on my own," I told him, in the scarily calm tone that I don't use unless I am pissed, and walked upstairs to my room to find green eyes staring at me in the dark. I raised my eyebrow at him because I knew he could see me with his night vision, and likely heard everything between me and Matt downstairs with his super hearing.

"What?" Cat Noir asked. I smiled at him slightly before moving to turn on my bedroom light.

"Nothing...peeping Tom," I teased, all thoughts of the conversation I just had, leaving my head for now. He rolled his eyes and detransformed. Plagg and Tikki flew off to some hiding-place that they enjoy.

"Mari, what was that argument between you and your brother-"

"He is not my brother," I snapped. Adrien looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I mean, biologically, he is yes, but he hasn't been the kind of brother I needed in years," I clarified. I could visibly see Adrien sigh.

"Mari, are you even giving him a chance to explain himself?" He asked. I scoffed and walked over to my desk and opened a drawer. I pulled out the note that Matt had left behind ten years ago when he left the first time and handed it to Adrien, who quickly read everything.

"He explained everything in that, and then some the other day. Reading inbetween the lines, he left because he felt like I was holding him back from being able to pursue his dreams. Yeah, that hurt because I used to look up to him. He was my idol. My best friend. He knew that I made sure he knew. But he still left." Looking up, I saw that Adrien had tears in his eyes. He locked his green orbs with my blue ones and got up. I guess I had been crying too because he reached up to wipe the tears on my cheek. Adrien left his hands to rest on my cheeks and leaned in to kiss my lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," He claimed after we separated.

"It's fine. I really didn't want anyone to know," I shrugged.

"Let's change the subject…" Adrien offered.

"To what?"

"To you know, we're finally together! And you are going to be announced as my girlfriend in the new magazine with the photos from the photoshoot today." I looked up at him, my eyes nearly out of their sockets.

"What?!" My hands shooting up to cover my open mouth. He smiled so brightly in excitement.

"Yeah, I couldn't wait to tell you so I came over. For the first time, I am actually excited to be on the cover of a magazine!" I walked past him, to sit on my bed in shock. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I should be fine with the extra press in my personal life, right?" I asked, looking up at my boyfriend.

"The press! I totally forgot that. Do you think you can handle them?" Adrien asked, pressing a hand to his forehead, worried now.

"Yeah, I handle them as Ladybug all the time. But it won't be for just the magazine. Matt might announce my relation to him at the concert," I claimed. The boy in front of me sighed and moved to sit on the bed next to me.

"Do you want him to announce that?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"I don't know. Either way, I'm opening up at his concert. Still, a cause for the press to start following me," I answered.

"True."

"Unless there is an Akuma in the middle of the night, I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" Adrien wrapped me into a tight hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I love you," he responded, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too. Goodnight, Kitty."

"Goodnight, M'lady." With that, Adrien called upon his transformation and lept out of my room via the skylight, and into the starry night above. I changed into my pajamas and climbed my ladder into my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is another chapter. Sorry, it took longer than I anticipated to write another. Been busy with more than I thought I had to do. And dealing with stuff. My mom is being paranoid that I have Lyme Disease because my aunt has it. So she has me on this antibiotic for the next month, just to be safe. I'll try to write some more before summer ends, maybe finish this story and get some more chapters of the Miraculous Princess. Thankfully I still have the rest of July and all of August.**


	8. AN 2

Hey readers, I've been quite busy, and unmotivated to continue this story. I am sorry that I have made everyone wait for me to write more, and only to receive this. It must be entirely disappointing. My only good news is that I'm willing to let another person adopt this story. I've done this before, with **The Alpha of Riverdale**, so if anyone wishes to continue this themselves, I'd gladly let you, just let me know if you want to adopt it. Until then, this story is as of now, complete on my end of the story.

I am going to start doing oneshots, so you can send me prompt ideas for those too. I will be doing oneshots for:

\- Riverdale

-Stranger Things

\- Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

\- IT

\- Crossovers (of those above)

I love each and every one of my readers, and I understand how frustrating this must be to only receive an author's note after months of waiting. But winter break is coming up for me, and I have new ideas for oneshots, because that would be easier on me so I'm not struggling with writing full-on stories without knowing where the end goal is.

xoxo - Jaelin Alexandria


End file.
